A Ultima Dança
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Todos temos uma metade, seja no presente, no passado ou no futuro. Kagome só não parecia entender isso...


**A Última Dança**

_"Todos temos uma metade, seja no presente, no passado ou no futuro. Kagome só não parecia entender isso..."_

**

* * *

**

Por que o final do anime foi tosco.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem, e sim â mangaká Rumiko Takahashi, exeto Ino que é de minha autoria. O enrredo da história e tudo o que se acontece nela e de minha total responsabilidade.

* * *

Aquela festa estava entediante, afinal depois da briga horrível que tivera há dois dias era impossível não ficar magoada. Era sua formatura do colegial. Tinha 18 anos e se chamava Kagome.

Mal conseguia cogitar a idéia de que quase não passara de ano. Suas missões na era antiga ainda não tinham acabado e fazia três anos que estava em busca pela Jóia de Quatro Almas. Uma jóia perigosíssima que se partira em milhões de pedaços quando a jovem em um acidente com seu arco e flecha a atingiu. Tinha brigado com o jovem hanyou, companheiro de jornada por todo esse tempo, junto com Sango, a exterminadora de youkais, Miroku, o monge, e o pequeno Shippou, um filhote de raposa que tivera os pais assassinados e hoje a jovem criava.

Por ter sido ela que causara tantos problemas à mesma se sentia responsável a ajudar a recuperar a jóia, mas não pensem que era fácil, pois não era, tivera que abrir mão de muitas coisas, já que passava meses em uma outra era, há 500 anos atrás, tentando juntar o fragmento da mesma. E uma delas quase fora essa formatura. Inuyasha não queria deixar a jovem voltar para a casa, dizia que era obrigação dela ficar lá e procurar pela jóia.

Ela não sabia se era isso mesmo. Às vezes pensava que era por ciúmes, mas apenas de lembrar um único nome essa sua esperança se acabava. Kikyou. Esse era o nome da única pessoa que separava Inuyasha de Kagome, uma jovem sacerdotisa que fora o grande amor do rapaz e, para terminar de quebrar os coração da mesma e milhões de pedaços, que ainda era. Ela havia morrido à cinqüenta anos, porém por Kagome ser sua reencarnação do futuro, conseguiram ressuscitá-la.

Apesar da mesma não possuir a alma - já que a alma estava no corpo de kagome - o corpo feito de barro e ossos era alimentado pelo ódio que sentia em seu coração. Inu Yasha se mostrava em uma constante dúvida, ele não sabia quem realmente gostava, pois Kagome e Kikyou eram idénticas na aparência, porém extremamente diferentes na personalidade.

* * *

Só estava na festa realmente por que suas três amigas de sua era, Aymi, Eiri e Hime a haviam praticamente arrastado para lá. Só que no primeiro convite as mesmas foram dançar e mais uma vez Kagome acabara só.

- Ei senhorita Higurashi. – chama Houjo tirando a jovem de seus devaneios.

- Ah! Olá Houjo. – dizia com um sorriso meigo no rosto, admitia que este fosse um pouco forçado, mas não tinha o por quê e nem o direito de metê-los em seus problemas e acabar com a noite do rapaz.

- A senhorita não gostaria de dançar comigo? – perguntou. Houjo sempre fora e com certeza sempre seria um rapaz extremamente educado. Era bonito, possuía olhos castanhos, cabelos da mesma cor e um corpo muito belo. Gostava dela desde o primeiro ano do colegial, mas nunca conseguia pelo menos sequer passar dos belos sorrisos que a jovem lhe dava.

- Ah me desculpe Houjo, mas me encontro um pouco indisposta hoje. – disse. – somente vim para acompanhar as garotas, mas acho que elas conseguem se virar perfeitamente sem mim! – rira um pouco do ultimo com o comentário e Houjo soltou um sorriso meio sem graça.

- Nossa que pena. Tudo bem, fazer o quê. Se a senhorita não deseja não posso forçá-la – disse carinhosamente. – mas se quiser estarei a suas ordens...

- Obrigada Houjo... – sim, Houjo era o parceiro ideal para qualquer mulher, porém não era dele que ela gostava, e sim de um rapaz grosso e rude, que era a coisa mais fofa quando emburrado.

O rapaz se foi. E era isso que Kagome pretendia fazer quando suas amigas largaram seus parceiros de dança e foram rapidamente a puxando de volta para a cadeira , começando o interrogatório.

- Kagome você esta louca? – perguntou Eire.

- Por que? – disse a jovem relativamente assustada.

- Você ainda pergunta Kagome? – falou Aymi.

- Si-sim? – gaguejou.

- Kagome ele é o garoto mais lindo de toda a escola! – fala Hime.

- E o mais desejado também... – completa Aymi.

- O Inuyasha é mais bonito! – afirmou sem nem ao menos prestar atenção nas palavras que saiam de sua boca.

- Há me desculpe Kagome, mas duvido disso... – falou Eire.

- Quer dançar?

Kagome vira uma mão estendida em sua direção e quase caiu para trás quando viu quem era.

- I-Inuyasha? – falou a jovem espantada.

-Feh! Vem ou não? – disse o rapaz revirando os orbes.

- Claro. – disse dando um sorriso doce se levantando.

Sim era ele. Ela mal podia acreditar. Inuyasha estava lá, chamando-a para dançar. Era à noite em que ele estava humano. Os longos cabelos negros caiam no terno de um jeito escultural. O terno estava aberto dando um jeito despojado ao rapaz, e claro o Kotodama estava em seu pescoço. Dando um ar muito mais jovem. Seus olhos violetas estavam com um brilho especial, como se o que tivesse fazendo fosse algo prazeroso. Ela lhe dera a mão aonde o mesmo a conduziu ate o meio do salão. Por incrível que pareça no mesmo instante que eles pisaram na pista uma música lenta começou a tocar.

Kagome estava realmente assustada com a situação, mesmo ouvindo o ritmo da musica o jovem não exitou em levá-la para o meio da pista.

- Mudo meus conceitos. – disse Eire com o queixo caído. - Ele realmente é mais bonito que o Houjo.

- Dessa vez a Kagome tava certa. – afirmou Aymi

- O que faz aqui Inuyasha? – fora a primeira coisa que saiu de sua boca desde o momento que ele apareceu.

- Acho que percebi que sua vida não é somente viver perigos, Kagome. – o jovem falou um tanto quanto cabisbaixo. – me-me perdoe. – gaguejara a ultima frase.

- Isso é um pouco inédito para mim! – afirmou a jovem dando mais um de seus sorrisos fazendo o jovem corar.

- O que é inédito? – perguntou curioso não tinha visto nada de anormal no que falara.

- O simples fato de estar aqui me pedindo desculpa. – nunca o ouvira pronunciar tal palavra. O orgulho do mesmo não o permitia.

- Feh! – o jovem sempre resmungava quando o deixavam sem resposta, e isso não era poucas vezes.

- hihi – dera um risinho baixo. – mas... um detalhe...

- O que é?

- Onde aprendeu a dançar? – isso sim era surpreendente, como ele aprenderia a dançar sendo que em sua época não existia esse tipo de dança?

- Seu irmão tava me devendo um favor! – afirmou dando um sorriso meio sem graça.

- Ah sim...

- Me desculpe novamente Kagome não queria torná-la tão infeliz.

- O simples fato de estar ao meu lado me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – afirmou pousando sua cabeça nos ombros largos do rapaz.

- Eu te amo! – o jovem sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido. Fazendo a jovem levantar quase que imediatamente toda arrepiada.

- Mas e a Kikyou, Inuyasha?

- Ela é passado, afinal esta morta não está? – disse confiante de si mesmo. – acho que o que eu realmente sentia por ela era gratidão por ter morrido por mim!

- Eu também te amo Inuyasha... – assim os dois selaram seus lábios em um beijo, não um beijo quente mais sim um beijo calmo que demonstrava todo o amor que um sentia pelo outro.

Após o beijo eles se abraçaram, um abraço terno onde nenhum dos dois queria se separar. Logo depois saíram da pista. E foram se divertir.

Mas nem tudo eram flores. Três meses depois Inuyasha morreu. Foi a ultima batalha contra Naraku, o grande inimigo de todos. Morrera por Kagome que era o principal alvo dele. Naraku também morrera, fora a vida de um pela a vida do outro.

Todos ficaram desolados. Kagome não tinha mais o porquê de ficar na outra era. Resolvera voltar para casa, onde era seu lugar. Iria começar a faculdade e tinha que estudar muito para o vestibular.

Em seu primeiro dia de aula Kagome percebeu que tudo tinha um porquê, que Deus escrevia certo por linhas tortas. Conhecera um rapaz por qual se apaixonara perdidamente. Seu nome era Ino e ele era a reencarnação de Inuyasha. Se Kagome era a reencarnação de Kikyou por que não podia haver a reencarnação de seu amado? Nesse mesmo tempo ela descobrira que talvez nem tivesse precisado conhecer Inuyasha e os outros. Apenas devia esperar, por que, todos têm suas almas gêmeas, e nessa era ou em outra ela iria encontrar a sua. Os dois se casaram e tiveram um filho, qual seu nome? Inuyasha, claro. A jovem também escrevera um livro contando todas as suas aventuras na outra era. Tinha ficado famosa e era muito feliz.

Quando Inuyasha, seu filho, completara três anos de idade. Ela resolveu mostrar ao marido qual era a fonte de todo seu sucesso. Atravessaram o poço, de imediato foram atrás da Vovó Kaede, uma simpática senhora que os ajudava, e se surpreenderam ao encontrar Sango e Miroku casados e com uma menininha bem parecida com eles. Passaram o resto do dia conversando, à noite resolveram voltar para casa.

Viver suas vidas como agora tinha de ser. Cada um com seu parceiro, cada um com seu final feliz. Afinal, mais cedo ou mais tarde tudo aconteceria como o destino havia planejado, cada um encontraria seu par nem que fosse há 500 anos atrás.

* * *

Essa one foi a minha primeira one-shot. Poderia ter reescrito-a, mas não quis mudar, para poder ver a evolução que tive ao longo dos anos. Apenas fiz uma espécie de betagem.

Espero que tenham gostado,

Beijos.


End file.
